Love you too
by MyHandsADolphin
Summary: A crossover of Panic! At the Disco's 'The Ballad of Mona Lisa' music video and My Chemical Romance's 'Helena' music video. Just try it, it may not be that good. Please give me some feedback if you do, I love to improve! One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own My Chemical Romance, Panic! At the Disco, the song 'Helena' or the song 'The Ballad of Mona Lisa'.**

**So, I had just watched the music video for Panic! At the Disco's song 'The Ballad of Mona Lisa' and while I was trying to get to sleep I got thinking, and then I came up with this strange mix. It's probably gonna suck, but, oh well!**

_Can you hear me?_

_Are you near me?_

_Can we pretend?_

_To leave and then_

_We'll meet again_

_When both our cars collide_

I stared down at the chrome bench. It reflected a near perfect image of myself back, messy black hair, tired eyes, pale-looking skin. I had always thought I should cut my hair, but she had always said she liked it like this.

I sighed. I had promised myself not to think about her anymore. She was gone now. Her funeral was going to happen in a week. I shut my eyes for a moment, pushing down the tears the threatened to emerge. I had promised myself to be strong for her family. I'd already broken one promise and I was not going to break another.

We were standing in the strangely comfortable looking room that was the chief of police's office. 'We' was myself, my family, and my girlfriend's family. Or should that be ex-girlfriend? I shook my head. No. I still loved her, even though I knew I shouldn't.

I opened my eyes, glancing over at the large, full-length mirror to the left of me. Now, a perfect image of myself stared back. I was dressed in all black, and my skin looked just as sickly pale as before. It always appeared pale when it was raining. I supposed it was the light. She had always said that she liked it, though.

I mentally scolded myself. I was thinking about her again. That just made it worse for myself. If I continued like that, I would never get past my pain.

I heard the chatter over in the corner get louder. My family and her family were arguing with the chief of police. They were doing an investigation into her death, since so much evidence pointed to murder. I hadn't realised I had turned to look at them, but I must've, because now I was watching her older sister, Lisa, argue with the chief. Lisa was a very beautiful girl, with long dark brown hair down to her waist and dark eyes. Although her name was just Lisa, a lot of people called her Mona Lisa, because of her beauty. That always confused me.

Although Lisa was beautiful, I had always thought that her younger sister, my girlfriend, was prettier. I sighed again. I just couldn't stop thinking about her. I turned my eyes to the mirror again. And what stared back at me was shocking.

It was her, with her long black hair, pale skin and dark eyes. She was dressed in her favourite black and red dress, and was desperately trying to communicate. Her hands were moving frantically as she mouthed something. I walked over to the mirror, watching her mouth move. I knew I must be crazy. She couldn't possibly be there. And yet, even though I knew that, I still watched.

She was definitely trying to tell me something. She had slowed down now, but still had a look of desperation on her face. My mind had muted the chatter in the corner as I concentrated on what she was saying. Mow...Moma...Mona? I looked at her, confused. She touched her right hip, and I realised she was telling me to look in my right pocket. I did, and my fingers curled around a scrap of paper. I pulled it out, remembering where I had got it.. I had picked it up at the scene of the crash, her death. I looked up, and she nodded. I unfolded the paper, and everything began to make sense.

There, in my girlfriend's messy handwriting, were the words _'Mona Lisa did it.' _

My eyes widened, and I glanced back up at the mirror. She nodded sadly, and then mouthed one last time 'Mona Lisa'. "Mona Lisa." I repeated aloud. Lisa turned from the circle of people chattering, "Yes, Gerard?" She had a sickly sweet smile on her face. But when she saw my face as I turned to look at her, her smile disappeared. I didn't know what to say. Everyone was looking at me. So I just handed the piece of paper to the chief of police.

He read it. By the time he had finished, his face was set into an expression of shock. One by one, the piece of paper was handed around. Everyone's faces turned to the same expression of shock. I realised no one had passed the paper to Lisa. She looked around at them all, confused. "It's her handwriting." I said, breaking the shocked silence. They all nodded. "Where did you get this?" The chief asked, trying to steady his voice.

"I found it at the crash."

"You didn't think to hand it in?"

"I only remembered it now."

The chief sighed, pocketing the piece of paper "This explains a lot. We found some of her DNA on a lot of the evidence too." The chief stepped forward to Lisa. She looked at him, confused "What's going on?" She asked, managing another of her sickly sweet smiles. "M'am, I'm arresting you. You have the right to remain silent, but anything you say or do may be held against you in court." I watched as he arrested Lisa. For a moment, she looked innocent. But then she realised her act of innocent was useless, and gave it up. She tried to run, but the handcuffs were already around her wrists, behind her back. Her attempt was hopeless.

Everything went very fast after that. Lisa was placed under arrest and taken away. The chief of police explained everything to her family, then to my family. I listened, but didn't speak. I didn't feel in shock. I had always known Lisa had secretly hated her. Maybe it was jealousy. I would probably never know.

As everyone was leaving, I glanced back at the mirror. Now, all that stared back at me was my own reflection. But I had a feeling she was still around. She always would be. "Gerard, are you coming?" I heard my mother's voice from the hallway. I nodded, turning away from the mirror. As I left, I secretly hoped I wouldn't come back any time soon. In fact, I hoped I would never, ever see it again.

_Say what you mean tell me I'm right and let the sun rain down on me _

_Give me a sign I wanna believe  
>Whoa Mona Lisa, you're guaranteed to run this town <em>

_Whoa Mona Lisa I'd pay to see you frown _

It had been a week since the meeting in the chief's office. The families had since gotten over the shock of Lisa's treachery, and were reading to move on. But first, they had to move on from something else.

It was time for her funeral. The main part of the cremony had been done, and we were now all walking in a line past her coffin. It was open, revealing a perfect, pale face. There was no sign of any injury. Her death had been from internal injuries. It was almost scary. She looked like she was just sleeping. Too bad she would never wake up.

As they walked past her face, some of the women cried. Men and women shook her, trying to wake up her. They couldn't let go just yet. But then they gave up, moving on. The line stopped. It was time for a moment of silence. I realised I was right in front of her face. I wondered if they had planned that. I closed my eyes, taking one last look at her face.

When I opened them again, everyone else was gone. There was no one in the room. Instead, I saw my girlfriend dancing. She danced between the seats, up onto the stage and up to the coffin, which was now empty. She was dressed in the same red and black dress. It also happened to be the dress which had been chosen for her to be buried in.

She was standing in front of me now. She smiled at me. I smiled back. Still smiling, she held up the same scrap of paper that had revealed the treachery of Lisa. The treachery of Mona Lisa. Huh, that sounded cool, for such a horrible thing. As she opened it, I prepared myself to see the words I had read a week ago. But there were different words now. The paper now read _'I love you.'_

My smile widened, and I softly said back "Love you too, Helena."

_Long ago_

_Just like the hearse_

_You die to get in again_

_We are so far from you_


End file.
